


Say Yes

by Tigerlily89



Series: Love Songs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily89/pseuds/Tigerlily89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Ginny a question (through song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a song of the same name by Dusty Drake.

Harry stood nervously behind the curtain to the stage. It had been a year since Voldemort's defeat and the wizarding world was celebrating with a big party. The party included a talent show, and Ron had gotten Ginny and Hermione to convince Harry to sing in it. So that was why he was on stage, only it wasn't why he was nervous.

For the last few months Harry had been trying to think of the perfect way to propose to Ginny, and when he'd been looking for the best song to sing for the talent show he'd found it. He would sing a muggle song called "Say yes." And when he was done, he'd hop off stage and ask her to marry him. He'd done everything he needed to do, bought the ring, dressed nicely, and he'd even gone to both her parents and all of her brothers in turn to ask for permission to marry her. Permission that was happily granted. (though not with out a few threats to his life should he ever hurt her.)

"Our next performer, the savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter!" Minerva McGonagall announced.

Harry walked out on to the stage and gave a bashful wave to the audience. "Um, the song I'm gonna sing is a muggle song called 'Say Yes' and I, uh, I want to dedicate it to my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley," he said, noticing Hermione's knowing look. Of course, he thought. She's muggle born, she probably knows this song. Then he started to sing.

We've only known each other since the moment we met

But it seems like forever to me

I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet

But I suppose at times like these

A man should get down on his knees

He looked directly at Ginny.

How'd ya like to be in my wedding

How'd ya like to walk down the isle

You could be the center of attention

Everyone would look at you and smile

We could send our friends invitations

You could wear a long white dress

If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'

All ya have to do is say, "Yes"

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and a collective gasp was heard from the crowd. Harry continued his song, still singing in a strong, unwavering voice.

Your folks could be seated in the very front row

And cry when we all turn to look at you

We could cut the cake

And we could strike a pose

Like the little bitty plastic bride and groom

And then begin our life-long honeymoon

There were tears in his eyes too now, but he kept singing.

How'd ya like to be in my wedding

How'd ya like to walk down the isle

You could be the center of attention

Everyone would look at you and smile

We could send our friends invitations

You could wear a long white dress

If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'

All ya have to do is say, "Yes"

Say, "Yes"

Say, "Yes"

(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)

Please say, "Yes"

(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)

Say, "Yes"

(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)

(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)

(How'd ya like to be in my wedding)

Harry jumped off the stage as the last chords of the song continued to play. "All you have to do is say yes Gin," he said, getting down on one knee and holding out a beautiful princess cut diamond ring, with sparkling emeralds set on either side.

Ginny smiled through her tears, "Of course yes," she said in a choked voice.

Harry smiled then too and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her into a kiss. The crowd erupted into applause. As Harry kissed Ginny he didn't care to listen to McGonagall announcing that he'd won the talent show because he felt as if he'd already won the grandest prize. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Ginny, and no trophy came close to that.


End file.
